1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a universal extension holder for paint sprayer devices, caulking guns, paint applicator devices and similar devices, the use of which enables an operator to spray paint, caulk, etc. in high or difficult to reach areas without the use of ladders, scaffolding or other elevation of the operator.
2. Description of Prior Art
For over 75 years, inventors have been attempting to deal with the problem of using paint sprayers, caulking guns and the like in high or hard to reach places above or below the operator. In this Application, only the situation with paint sprayers will be discussed, but similar considerations are involved with caulking guns, brush devices for applying paint, etc. The problem may involve painting a vertical surface, or a horizontal surface, above or below the head of the operator. The use of ladders, scaffolding, etc. to raise the operator to the work surface is slow, expensive and dangerous. Many devices have been invented to deal with this problem. Representative of the related art are the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,361, Oct. 14, 1924, to J. A. Paasche, involved a custom-made spray head on an extension pole. However, the extension pole was not an off-the-shelf item, but rather was a custom made tube with elaborate internal tubing which was heavy, difficult to clean, and did not attach to standard sprayers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,972, Feb. 4, 1930, to L. W. Beck, used a standard spray gun but not a standard extension pole, had a large number of parts, and controlled the spray gun trigger by means of a complicated system involving a hand lever at the operator""s level. The motion of the lever was communicated up to the spray gun trigger by a cable, the tension on which required frequent adjustment when the spray head was set at various angles. Other patents such as German Patent DE 22 30 148B, Jul. 13, 1978, to G. Schneider, did not use an off-the-shelf extension tube, but rather one with an elaborate system of cable and pulleys to operate the trigger of the sprayer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,472, Jul. 3, 1984, to J. D. Geberth, Jr., involved a custom made extension pole and handle and a very complex reel and cable system to adjust the control cable for various lengths of the extension pole. All of these devices were complex to make and operate, and in most cases, did not use standard off-the-shelf items, as far as sprayers and extension poles are concerned.
The invention comprises a device for mounting a paint sprayer, caulking gun or similar device on an extension pole or other elongate member for use in high or difficult to reach locations, and a control mechanism for the paint sprayer, etc. The paint sprayer is easily detachable from a holder, and the holder is adjustable so that the sprayer can be pointed in different directions. A trigger extension mechanism enables the operator to accuragely control the trigger of the paint sprayer, etc. mounted on the extension pole.
The objects of the present invention are:
1. To enable an operator to use and control a paint sprayer, caulking gun or similar device in high or difficult to reach places without the use of a ladder, scaffolding or similar device to elevate the position of the operator, thus saving time and increasing safety.
2. To enable an operator to attach an off-the-shelf paint spray device or similar device, without modification, to an off-the-shelf paint extension pole.
3. To provide a quick method of attaching the sprayer to, and releasing it from, the extension pole.
4. To enable an operator to control the trigger of the sprayer from the ground or similar comfortable position, and to reliably control how much liquid the sprayer releases, thus improving spray uniformity.
5. To counter the kickback force of the sprayer when in operation by the use of a unique rotary trigger mechanism which exerts a stabilizing force and pressure on the extension pole and gun, increasing the positioning accuracy of the device and increasing spray uniformity. The rotary mechanism, when engaged, acts like a support that can be positioned appropriately for the target to resist the reaction forces that result from the spray valve and nozzle opening.
6. To provide a convenient, easily adjustable, telescoping pole for controlling the trigger mechanism.
7. To provide a trigger control mechanism which is simple to produce, and which does not break or jam as do other trigger control mechanisms.
8. To provide a device which is safe, simple and easy to operate and which does not require any special tools to set up or adjust.
9. To provide a device which can be made of simple parts which can be machined from metal or formed from plastic by injection molding.
10. To provide a trigger control mechanism which can be easily adapted for left or right handed operators.
11. To provide a trigger mechanism which allows for cams of different shapes to match the trigger characteristics of the spray gun, so that the trigger of the sprayer can be operated in a controlled way with many different degrees of liquid release rate.
12. To provide a paint sprayer extender adapted for convenient use and control by the operator through the use of a waist-belt harness or similar device to facilitate mobility of the operator while supporting the device.
Still further objects and advantages will become evident from the detailed description of the invention and the drawings.